


Rob and Rich Drabbles

by Benedickted



Category: Kings of Con (Web Series), Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedickted/pseuds/Benedickted
Summary: Just a little collection around Robert Benedict and Richard Speight Jr.





	1. New Years

Rob looked over at Rich as he downed another shot. His profile was  backlit from somewhere so he could only really see the edges of the man. Rob looked up at the  monitor to see the countdown was at a minute now. He laughed as everyone else at the bar cheered and poured more glasses to get ready for the New Year, slipping his champagne, "Man I really should have had just one drink." 

Rich snorted, "Oh come on, that would have been boring." 

    30 seconds.

Rob decided to turn to face Rich and looked at the  monitor above his head. 

    25.

The crowd in the bar all joined in on counting so the duo decided to do the same. 

    20.

Rob grabbed his drink and tried to hold it firmly, the other drinks he had been handed clearly hindering him. 

  1. 9\. 8. 7. 6. 5.



Rich started to lean in but in the dim light and with his focus on the screen Rob didn't notice.

  1. 3\. 2.



One.

Rob felt warmth first then the little scratch from Rich’s beard before he realized the other was kissing him. He dropped his champagne, glad the flute was plastic and not glass. Rich put his hands on the sides of the other man's face as everyone else either kissed as they did or cheered. It took them  quite a while to part, both not really wanting to stop. Then it was over. Rob looked at Rich and it hurt a little when he drank his champagne and acted like he didn't just make out with his best friend. Rob  sighed , he did remember it's just what people do on new years but...this felt different...to him. But Rich was far too plastered to  confront him. 

 

-

 

He didn't ask about that kiss until January 13th, he couldn't let it eat at him anymore. Rich looked over Rob and was silent for a few moments. Rob opened his mouth to apologize and take it all back, but then Rich kissed him again. 

 

"I felt it too."


	2. Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KoC Universe - Rob loses it when Rich Sleeps with a fan and Rich wants to know why he suddenly cares.

"You know you can be such a dick sometimes!" Rob growled, balling his fists as he paced the hotel room.

"What did I even do?! I slept with a fan, you did the same thing a few months ago!" Rich fired back, trying to stay calm until now. He stood from the bed and looked Robert over. 

"That was different!"

"How!? How is that different!?" Rich growled as he moved forward. 

Robbie turned away and ran a hand through his hair. "She didn't fucking care!" Rich froze in place, he could hear the tears in Rob's eyes before he saw them. Then Rob pivoted back, blue eyes starring right into Rich's gold, "She didn't care about me. Your's, she - she cared about you!"

Richard's eyes softened as he moved toward Rob again, slower, "...Robbie...it was a fling, I don't even think she knew my character." He slowly wrapped his arms around the other actor and held Rob in his arms. That's when Rob broke down completely, sobbing into Richard's chest.

Rich chewed on his lip, "I didn't know she still affected you that much."

"She doesn't...it's not...it's not all about her."

  
Rich ran a hand through Rob's curls. "Shh, shhhh, it's alright..."

"No, no it's not. I-It- it's all so complicated and fucked and..." Rob couldn't bring himself to look up "I-I wish we stayed married... you know how everyone thought you loved me? Well..." Rob took a deep breath and his voice became so soft it was almost nothing "it's the reverse"

Rich smiled softly "Maybe it is. but it's also still the truth"

  
Robbie sniffled and his eyes jumped up to Rich's "Really?" The biggest grin came onto his face when the other nodded.

There was a pause, a moment where they just stared at each other. Then, they both went for the kiss at once and met in the middle. Rob grabbed Rich's hair and Rich held him close. After many heated seconds they only broke away to breath. They then touched foreheads and Rob couldn't help but laugh, 

"You're such a jerk. You couldn't have brought this up before?"

Rich shook his head "Theres kinda a mood going on here. We can talk about the blame game later?" 

"...Fine, I love you, asshole" 

"Love you too shortie." 


End file.
